Why
by Resacon1990
Summary: Advance, Contest and minor Pokeshipping. Can Ash really stay in this relationship? Songfic to Why by Secondhand Serenade


**Songfic, to the song Why by Secondhand Serenade. **

**Warning: Anti-advanceshipping, Contestshipping and lite Pokeshipping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p>May! Where are you?<p>

Ash sighed as he sent off the tenth text. Why wasn't she replying? Slowly, he collapsed back k on the couch. She never replied, unless she wanted something though and then it was a whole different story. Suddenly his phone started beeping, indicating he had a call. Quickly, Ash lunged forward and smile as he realized the caller.

"Hey Mist!"

**The buttons on my phone are worn thin**

**I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.**

**But I've broken all my promises to you**

**I've broken all my promises to you.**

_"I don't want you seeing her Ash!"_

_"Why not? She's my best friend May!" Ash cringed as she slapped him, her eyes burning with anger._

_"Or something more! I know your past! Promise me you'll never see her, or talk to her, or do anything with her!" she cried, glaring at him._

_"May…"_

_"Promise!"_

_Ash took a deep breath before sighing. There was no point resisting._

_"I-I promise…"_

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breathe**

**Why do you do this to me?**

Ash took a deeper breath than normal as he paused in his talk with Misty. He couldn't believe he'd broken a promise… to May of all people!

"Ash…?" he heard Misty call. He shook his head.

"Sorry Mist, I-I gotta go,"

"Its May isn't it?" she sighed but continued before Ash could speak. "You can't let her run your life Ash. See ya round."

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ash pulled the phone away from his ear as Misty hung up, only to see a missed call and text message pop up on screen, both from May.

What did I say about talking to her!

Ash let out a yell and threw the phone away, resisting the urge to tell May to go to hell. She used to be so nice, so caring, so easy to be around! Ash loved her, but he couldn't live with her much longer, no matter how alone he'd be afterwards.

**A phrasing that's a single tear,**

**Is harder than I ever feared**

**And you were left feeling so alone.**

**Because these days aren't easy**

**Like they have been once before**

**These days aren't easy anymore.**

The door slammed open, causing Ash to jump and May stormed in, her face twisted up with rage.

"WHAT DID I SAY KETCHUM?" she roared. Ash just glared at her, Misty words pounding in his head.

"She's my best friend May." he hissed, eyes narrow. "I'm never not going to see her!"

"You asshole!" she screeched, raising her hand to slap him. Ash managed to catch her hand though, pushing it away roughly.

"Back off." he snapped, turning away and walking out, leaving her standing there.

Ash smiled as he stepped outside, freedom! Well maybe…

"Drew?"

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breathe**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**To me, to me, to me.**

"Ash?" the green haired boy asked, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" they both chorused together. Ash joined Drew in frowning.

"I'm just leaving… you?"

"I was just walking by when May texted me… well a booty call really!" Drew laughed. Ash's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Apparently I'm her boyfriend?" Drew chuckled before throwing Ash a wave and walking past him into the building.

"B-boyfriend?" Ash whispered.

**I should have known this wasn't real**

**And fought it off and fought to feel**

**What matters most? Everything**

**That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.**

**I promise you I will bring you home**

**I will bring you home.**

Rain pummeled down as Ash sprinted through the rain, tears coursing down his face. Sure he may have been mad at May… but cheating? She was cheating on him? With Drew? There was only one place Ash could go.

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breathe**

**Why do you do this to me?**

"Who's there?"

"Please… Mist…"

The door swung open, reveling a soaking wet, crying Ash Ketchum to a pajama clad Misty.

"A-Ash?" she whispered, her mouth opening in surprise. Ash's bottom lip wobbled before he flew at her, wrapping her in a hug.

"I need a friend…"

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breathe**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**To me, to me, to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! This is an old songfic that I found in one of my old books I used to write stories in! I'm not usually into songfics but hey! Whatever!<strong>

**Just thought I'd say, I despise Advanceshipping. Well I actually just really don't like it but yeah! So drop a review if you want, even if its to box my head in about how Mays not a tyrant (Which I know, I do actually like Bandanna head!) or that Advanceshipping is FTW!**

**Just yeah! Do what you wish and hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
